When riding a bicycle or like vehicle in conditions of low light or diminished visibility, it is desirable to increase ability for other vehicles and pedestrians to detect the bicycle and hence protect the rider from accidental impact. Currently there exist a variety of aftermarket lighting systems designed to project light away from the bike.
Current lighting systems on the market generate narrow light beams projected or reflected away from the bicycle. These options are directional in nature and have limited ability to increase the rider's visibility. The light is projected away from the bike, rather than illuminating the bicycle itself.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,823,653 and 6,779,913 disclose lights that are affixed to the bicycle frame. US patent application no. 2009/0080207 discloses the use of lights that can be incorporated within a translucent frame.
In these systems, however, the light sources are visible through the translucent frame, and do not give an even illumination.